HalfBlood
by LazerLights
Summary: What if when Edward met Bella, she was already a Supernatural being? What would you do when you find the love of your life, only to find out that that person is supposed to be your biggest enemy?


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**A/N: This is my first story, so I hope it's not too bad…**

**Chapter 1  
>Bella POV<strong>

I was on my way to the reservation, after a long day of shopping for new books in Port Angeles, when I first heard the howl. I quickly pulled over in my ancient red Ford truck, relieved that the forest was close enough for me to make a quick shift without being seen by anyone. As soon as I was under the cover of trees, I let the heat of the change take over while racing to the pack's meeting spot; a clearing a few miles outside of La Push.

I did not even bother taking my clothes off because I was in too much of a hurry. A pack member will only howl when something very important comes up. It would signal an unplanned meeting and as this did not happen often, it implies an emergency.

Spasms went down my spine to my arms and legs, and in a burst of heat I exploded into my snow white wolf, tearing out of my clothes. I propelled myself forward in a burst of speed, heading towards our regular pack meeting location. _What's going on?_ I thought frantically. _Meet us at the clearing, then I will explain everything,_ Sam replied calmly. _This better be good!_ Thought Leah, snarling. _Leah!_ Everyone growled at once in annoyance. It was always so difficult getting along with her, and she definitely didn't even try to ease the situation. By now everyone in the pack had shifted, and most were already at our meeting spot. Only Paul, Leah and I were still on our way. I ran into the clearing, just as Leah arrived from the direction of La Push. Paul ran into the clearing a few seconds later. The pack was sitting in a loose circle. I made my way towards an open spot between Jake and Seth and sat down. Everyone was wondering what was going on. Sam got up and started pacing, growling in agitation, effectively getting everyone's attention_. I have very important news_, Sam started_. I just got a call from Billy, and he told me the Cullen's are returning to Forks. WHAT?_ Everyone shouted in sync, some in anger, others in shock. None of us have ever met any of the Cullen's yet, but we definitely have our Tribal legends about them. The Cullen's came to Forks a year ago, but after only two weeks they left again and haven't been seen since…until now_. _No one knew why they left so quickly, but the Tribal elders were happy, and hoped they didn't cause any of the tribe members to start phasing.

Unfortunately, their presence was enough to activate the wolf gene in selective members of our tribe, including mine. Sam was the first to phase, followed closely by me. Now our pack has recently grown by two more members: Colin and Brady, both only thirteen years old, bringing our pack to nine members. _We won't be able to explore as we want anymore, we'll have to stay within the boundary lines,_ Sam said after everyone quieted down_. Why don't we just take 'em out?_ We can handle them! Paul thought furiously. _NO! _Sam replied angrily, _we have a treaty with them, and we will _not_ break it! Nobody attacks the Cullen's, unless they break the treaty!_ Sam's mental voice changed, adding his Alpha command in the sentence, making Paul whine and bow his head under the force of the command. _We will leave the Cullen's alone. We will observe them for a while to see what their intentions are. Bella? _Sam moved closer to stand right in front of me. _The Cullen children will most likely go to Forks High, will you be okay? Can you handle it? _He questioned. _Oh crap! I haven't thought of that! _I thought. I'll be going to the same school as the Cullen brood. _Well, the Cullen's will probably not be a threat to us… I guess I'll be fine, _I finally answered. Sam watched me intently for a moment, and then started pacing again. _I'm not leaving you alone with the Cullen's Bella, _he finally thought. _But I'll be fine, Sam!_ I replied in agitation. I _**definitely**_didn't like being babied, I could take care of myself. _No! Someone will join you at the school. I won't have you being alone with those bloodsuckers! _He thought angrily. _I'll go! _Jacob responded immediately. _Me too! _Seth, always so enthusiastic, thought._ But-, _I started to protest. _NO!_ Sam interrupted,_ this is for the best. Jacob and Seth will join you at Forks High School next week, everyone agrees?_ I narrowed my eyes at him, but said nothing. _Meeting's over everyone, _Sam thought after everyone's agreement_. Leah, Embry and I will be on patrol tonight, the rest of you can go wherever you want and do whatever you want._

I got up and ran back towards my truck at full speed. On my way there I cooled down, focusing on my run instead. One of the things I loved most about this life is my speed. I was faster than anyone else in the pack, probably because I was half-vampire.

That's right; I'm a half-breed; half vampire, half werewolf. My father, Charlie Swan, is a vampire. When he ran into another vampire who had half-human, half-vampire children, he decided to also experiment. He seduced my mother, Renee Black, Billy Blacks older sister. A month later, I was born. Unfortunately for Renee, I was a hybrid baby, too strong for her human body to handle, and so she died swiftly after my birth. Charlie had actually fallen in love with my mother in the short month she was carrying me, so he hated me when Renee died. He blamed me for her death. He dropped me off on Billy's doorstep and ran away, never to be seen again.

My cousin Jake and I grew up together being the best of friends. When I was seventeen, the Cullen's showed up in Forks. A week after they arrived, Sam phased. A week after Sam changed I got really sick, and also phased. The elders and Sam were shocked, especially because I was half-vampire. They guessed that my mother's blood, because she was a Black, was strong enough within me to enable me to shift. Jacob phased two days after my first shift.

I finally got back to the truck, shifted back and quickly jumped into the truck before anyone could see me. I was happy to see I had an extra pair of jeans and a hoodie for an emergency, so I quickly put them on. My truck started with a roar, making me cringe slightly. I quickly pulled back onto the road, heading home.

**A/N: Well that's chapter 1, please review and tell me if I should continue with the story…**


End file.
